RADIO KONoha: It's Not Over Yet! For VIVA ffn
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Rock Lee dibuat stress sama duo rambut kuning nyentrik. pokoknya baca aja deh!


Sky: "Lagi-lagi, fic baru. Padahal banyak yang belum kelar fic q. YOOSSHH! CrossOver keduaku! Enjoy Your FanFiction! Fic ini tak ada sambungannya lo~."

**RADIO KONoha: It's Not Over Yet!**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto 'poreper'**

**Final Fantasy V11 by: Square Enix 'poreper'**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor, no YAOI**

**Penyiar: **"Yak! Sekarang kita memasuki siaran RADIO KONoha 'Humor Never Dies' 66.66 FM! Saya, Rock Lee, selaku penyiar, seperti biasanya akan menampilkan bintang tamu hasil CrossOver seorang Author yang merupakan seorang komikus juga (*penyiar muji-muji Author). Yak! Sekarang kita panggilkan bintang tamu pertama kita, yaitu….CLOUD STRIFE dari FF V11!"

*Cloud FC jerit-jerit histeris, termasuk Author

**Cloud Strife: ***nongol. "Elo….manggil gue?"

**Penyiar: **"Kuping lu budek ya? Udah jelas-jelas gue manggil **Cloud Strife **pake pengeras suara."

**Cloud Strife: ***menuju kearah Rock Lee dengan malu-malu.

**Penyiar: **"(Pemalunya….kayak Hinata Hyuuga. *ngomong dalam ati). Yak! Kita panggilkan bintang tamu kedua, yaitu….."

Lee melihat daftar bintang tamunya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak lebar (Lha? Terbelalak lebar? Matanya Lee kan udah bullet! Ditambah terbelalak lebar? O.O)"

**Cloud Strife: **"Elu kenapa, penyiar?"

**Penyiar: **"Tunggu sebentar. "

Lee menuju ke belakang layar menemui Author. "Heh! Author! Elo yakin orang ini bintang tamunya?" kata Lee.

**Author: **"Banyak bacot lu! Elu nggak bisa baca apa? Tulisannya kan sudah jelas! **M-I-N-A-T-O_N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E**!" *Author mengeja.

**Penyiar: **"Tapi kan, dia sudah lama metong! Author ini gimana sih! Katanya pecinta Naruto, tapi kok 'berita lama' saja nggak tahu!"

**Author: **"Udahlah, elo panggil aja namanya. Pasti muncul kok!"

**Penyiar: **"*ragu-ragu. I….iya deh…" *Lee balik kedepan layar

**Cloud Strife: **"Kok lama?"

**Penyiar: **"Nggak apa-apa. Oke! Langsung saja kita panggilkan bintang tamu kedua kita yaitu…MINATO NAMIKAZE!"

**Minato Namikaze**: "Konbanwa, minna~."

**Cloud Strife: **"**~!**" *Cloud treak-treak nggak jelas dia itu treak-treak nge-fans atau treak-treak takut.

**Penyiar: **"Walaupun pendengar tidak melihat Cloud Strife ataupun Minato Namikaze secara langsung, tapi gue akui, wajah mereka berdua SANGAT mirip! Sekarang, kita akan memasuki _sesi_ pertanyaan. Kenapa muka elo berdua mirip banget?"

**Minato Namikaze**: "*nepuk-nepuk jidat pakai telunjuk. Entahlah, coba tanyakan sama mas Masashi Kishimoto dan Square Enix."

**Cloud Strife: **"Ng~ *berpikir sampe kepalanya miring-miring terus ke kiri. Gue _pass_, lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya!"

**Penyiar: **"Mata elo berdua pakai _softlens_ ya?"

**Minato Namikaze**: "Ini dari sononya."

**Cloud Strife: **"Eh? Masa' sih saya pake _softlens_?"

**Penyiar: **"(Dasar awan! Balik nanya' lagi! *ngomong dalem ati). Musuh terbesar elo berdua siapa?"

**Minato Namikaze**: "Eh? Tau ya? Kayaknya sih Madara Uchiha."

**Cloud Strife: **"Waduh, gue lupa!"

**Penyiar: **"(*ngomong dalam ati. Ajip nih awan! Musuhnya sendiri lupa!) oke, pertanyaan berikutnya. Siapa teman terbaik elo berdua?"

Kali ini, Cloud Strife menjawab duluan.

**Cloud Strife: **"Pastinya Vincent Valentine donk! Kalo ini, baru gue nggak lupa!"

**Minato Namikaze**: "Ng~. Gue…..nggak tahu tuh!"

Amarah penyiar sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Kenapa kok bintang tamu kali ini bodoh banget sih!

**Penyiar: **"Pertanyaan terakhir, bagaimana pesan dan kesan elo berdua setelah dijadikan bintang tamu oleh RADIO KONoha kami?"

Cloud Strife dan Minato Namikaze mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

**Cloud Strife: **"Ooohh,,jadi dari tadi kita tuh lagi di RADIO KONoha ya? Kukira di TV. Makanya tadi gue agak malu-malu waktu mau masuk kesini."

**Minato Namikaze**: "Ooohh, di RADIO KONoha toh! Kukira lagi rapat '5 negara besar'. Pantesan kok pertanyaannya agak nggak nyambung gitu."

Kemarahan penyiar sudah tak terbendung lagi, dia mengamuk dan membuka 'gerbang' nya.

**Penyiar: **"HIIIAAHHH! GERBANG KELIMA! TERBUKALAAAAH!"

Alhasil, si LOading LAmbat (LOLA) Minato Namikaze dan si _katro' _Cloud Strife mendapat hantaman gratis dari Penyiar a.k.a Rock Lee yang sudah menggila. Mereka berdua pun berakhir dengan tragis di rumah sakit. Untuk soal menangani Rock Lee yang sudah mengamuk tak karuan, Author lebih memilih angkat tangan daripada kena hantaman gratis dari Rock Lee.

*FIN!*

Sky: "Punggungku sakiiitt~. _Readers, _tolong pijetin donk!"

_Readers: _"Ogah! Emang gue babumu apa? ngomong-ngomong…..KOK DIKIT BANGET SIIIHHH!"

Sky: "Lu kira nyari ide tuh gampang apa? ini aja aku nemuin idenya nggak sengaja waktu bengong di sekolah!. _Anyway_, jangan lupa REVIEW ya? Dikit juga nggak apa-apa."


End file.
